Maddison-140
{|style="width:100%; font-family:Ebrima; color:#FFF;" | } - Mark IVB= } - Mark VI= }}} |-| Civil= |-| |realname=Maddison Zima |alias=*Codename: RETAILER *Velox Three *Silver Two |born=December 12, |died= (age 54) |homeworld=Wealth |gender=Female |height=*1.93 metres (6ft 4in) *2.10 metres (6ft 11in) |weight=120.81 kilograms (266.34lb) |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |cyber= |specialty=*Heavy weapons *Explosive ordnance |sigweapons= |rank=Chief Warrant Officer Two |tag=S-140 |serviceno= |class= |branch= |unit=VELOX Unit |affiliation= |notable= }} Chief Warrant Officer Second Grade Maddison-140, operating under the callsign Velox III, is a veteran who served during and after the . Usually recognised by her characteristically-bright armour colouring, Maddison is second only to in the art of demolitions, which supplemented her talents as a heavy weapons specialist. Conscripted by on her sixth birthday, Maddison would supposedly perish in the risky . In reality, she would be one of the ones to emerge unscathed, being stolen away to become one of the founding members of the VELOX Unit, a supercommando unit which served ONI's interests without any oversight frm . Fighting against a mix of and personnel, she would participate in over 124 military operations. With the loss of so many SPARTAN-IIs however, Maddison was reassigned following a mission to Esteemed Sanctuary into Silver Team. After the war, she would be redeployed to assist in the UNSC's campaign to reclaim revolted colonies. Despite her skill, she would serve the UNSC one last time during the Battle of New Belgrade on , when she was killed by a massive Insurrectionist artillery strike. Along with Van-497, she would gain indirect infamy among the rebel units as the first SPARTAN to be confirmed killed-in-action. __TOC__ CSV Biography Early Life Born on the rebellious colony of Wealth, the girl who would later be known as 'Maddison' would be raised in a small orphanage a few kilometres from any major towns. She never knew her parents, having been given away when she was a baby for unknown reasons. Named within the orphanage, Maddison was a shy and skittish girl to most. This came from how often she was harassed by the older kids, in spite of her large size for her age, and hid from the other kids as often as she could. This wariness saw her being alienated by the adult workers who never understood the hostility mounted against her. In spite of this, she did develop an attraction towards the orphanage's language teacher. With him, she showed off her intellectual superiority by quickly learning English with a high understanding of Wealthian Russian alongside it. Giving her guidance, he would shield her from harassment. His caring nature encouraged her to slowly but surely abandon her isolationist tendencies and instead become far more open and curious as a result. In , Maddison and roughly a dozen other children were adopted by four well-dressed men and women. Taking them to an isolated homestead in the planet's continental interior, the adoptees were raised and clothed well, although food was shared among her group. They were all forbidden from leaving a large fenced-in area in the centre of the property, and schooling was provided by a rotating circle of private tutors. Even at this point, there was a very clear bias against the colonial government, the teachers glorifying the and indoctrinating them to accept an anarchist view of society. One specific tutor known as "Sir Nikolaev" was well-liked by Maddison because of his patriotic stories that centred around repelling a foreign power. Unfortunately, while she slowly became indoctrinated to the rebel cause, she was also one of the kids who frequently went beyond the bounds she was permitted to access. This saw her fully recognising the scale of the operation being run as she frequently played with kids from shelters she never knew was there - a feat that was repeatedly punished with threats and stripping of her treat and privileges. Even at the time she was rescued, however, she was never fully deterred from this exploration. During a twilight autumn night in , however, the homestead was attacked by a raid, after they were tipped off that the property was hiding an Insurrectionist smuggling ring. With most of the adults rushing about with the very guns they bragged about to the kids, Maddison's cabin was locked down. Unknown to her, however, the teachers she was so accustomed with were ordered to ignite natural gas tanks beneath the shelters. Their destruction could be connected to the use of the UNSC's fragmentation grenades, sowing a strong story regarding the brutality of their soldiers. Unfortunately, the man in charge of performing this job hesitated due to his connection with Maddison's peers, and was incapacitated with a single shot by the commando team. Their shelter was subsequently breached by a heavily-armed Sieghard Schuchardt, who proceeded to wait until they were safely picked up by a before continuing on. Tended by a dedicated staff of nurses and psychologists within the base, Maddison would remain at the facility while the rest of the orphans would be resettled off-world, with all her immunisations being brought up to date. During her stay, she would be approached by a pair of black-uniformed personnel, who asked her a handful of what she thought were set-after-set of useless questions. Upon answering them, she put them off guard by stating she wanted to become a soldier for the purpose of being strong like her rescuers. This unprecedented eagerness that was lacking in any other candidate the operatives interviewed would inspire them to return a few days later. Telling her that she was going to become like the soldiers who saved her, she offered no resistance as she was led onto the Pelican and into a large . Because she had no family to return to, nor was officially registered on Wealth as an orphan, Maddison was one of the few SPARTAN-II candidates to be conscripted without a being left in her place. SPARTAN-II Training Although Maddison's enthusiasm had wavered only slightly when she was awoken from cryosleep within on , only alienated by the concern exhibited by her new classmates, she would be initially unprepared for the months of discipline and training that would characterise the next stage of her childhood. Falling well behind the average for what was achieved by her peers, she found it initially hard to press on against the unending physical exercises the drill sergeants organised, which prompted her to retreat back to her native introvert tendencies. This culminated in her on numerous occasions breaking down in tears due to stress. Even during this time, however, there were signs that she was already trying to fight this: she made an effort to answer questions during classroom, which while not necessarily correct, already foreshadowed her creativity. However, support from her peers and Shannon-150 would see her take great strides in reinforcing confidence and combating her shyness. This was seen as early as the SPARTAN-IIs first competitive activity in "the Playground", where Shannon actively helped her through the obstacle course. Physical Attributes Appearance Often denounced as the 'shortass' by her peers, Maddison was by far the smallest of the SPARTAN-IIs, being only six foot four inches tall. She isn't impressively bulky for her size, looking about average for a Spartan. This meant that she had broad shoulders, being mostly flat-chested and otherwise lean and athletic compared to regular women. Her skin was unusually fair, which came from her Russian heritage, that later darkened down to a regular tan colour. Her extended time in armour has left very prominent tan-lines, corresponding to the general shape of her MJOLNIR exoskeleton. Her face is exceptionally round, and a small number of freckles dot her smallish nose. Her brown hair was allowed to grown long, and she kept it in a bun to conform to regulations. All this meant that she did not look very threatening to her peers or indeed that much different to women in the military, allowing her to be trusted to go undercover to gather information. Maddison's MJOLNIR was immediately distinctive, with it's unusually-vibrant colour choice intent on attracting as much attention as possible. She preferred painting it gold with teal as her secondary, which would only barely blend her in desert environments. However, she was more than willing to change it based on mission requirements, with a white when it was vital to draw fire away from other units or a black-and-steel combo for covert operations. Due to the excessive weight she was expected to carry, she liked to modify her suits with an components that are light and are non-intrusive, with only her legs reinforced against explosives. To provide maximum awareness of her surroundings, she wears a stock SECURITY helmet with upgraded sensor systems. Lastly, she insisted on painting or etching a picture of a white wolf surrounded by three stylised eagles on the inner side of her gauntlets, mimicking the picture given to her by Shannon-150 before she was crippled in augmentations, to remind her of her fallen brothers and sisters. Personality Maddison-140 was always one of the first class' adrenaline junkies; she enjoyed making things harder on herself and frequently volunteered when plans call for direct confrontation with the enemy. She relished a challenge especially when she was on the losing side, and fostered a number of friendly rivalries during training and even issued challenges to her teammates. Although she was quick to flare up after suffering repeated losses, she was able to lock it up tightly out of the field and redirect that negative energy to just making herself better; in fact, she was one of the ones who could be trusted to leave disputes on the battlefield. Unfortunately, this would not stop her biting sarcasm and taunting of her peers, being regarded as a trigger which started a number of fights early on. While she is generally well-liked among the SPARTAN-IIs, Maddison never developed good relationships with her original team, however, often taking them for granted and never giving them the respect they deserved. Skills In training, Maddison distinguished herself as a talented bombmaker and explosives ordnance expert. She was extremely efficient in this field, capable of fabricating a small, silent flare to distract patrols to an IED large enough to destroy entire warships. Her delicate hands never failed her, disarming improvised mines faster and more reliably than nearly any other Spartan, completely undeterred by even the most vicious firefights happening around her. However, her preference for creating the largest and most creative explosive possible did occasionally clash with mission parameters. Equipment Armour Remarks List of Appearances *''Effluvium'' *''RP:Light of the Abyss'' Category:Safe Havens Category:Survivors of the Human-Covenant War Category:Females Category:ZOD Characters Category:Class I Spartan-IIs